Ne pleure pas, tu ne mourras pas
by ClaryssGWHG
Summary: Prenez le Tome 7 de la saga Harry Potter, les Reliques de la Mort. Extrayez les détails, importants comme anodins, et le scénario de ce tome-là. Gardez l'histoire des précédents tomes. Rajoutez une pincée de fantaisie, un peu de folie et beaucoup d'humour. Qu'est-ce que cela donne ? Ne pleure pas, tu ne mourras pas, de ClaryssGWHG !


Ne pleure pas, tu ne mourras pas

Prologue : Hermione

_« Et merde. Elle a recommencé. »_

Une certaine Hermione Granger venait de lâcher ces paroles devant la dernière page de la Gazette du Sorcier. Assise sur son lit, elle essaya de ravaler sa fureur et ses sanglots qui lui brouillaient la vue et l'empêchaient de lire correctement l'article de la page quatorze.

_« La marque des Ténèbres fait de nouvelles victimes ! Deux aurors retrouvés morts pendant qu'ils réalisaient une enquête spécial près du magasin de Gaichiffon. La marque Noire se trouvait juste au-dessus du bâtiment du petit village de Pré-au-Lard. L'identité des victimes est gardée secrète. D'après la rumeur, ce sont des jeunes et peu expérimentés, ce qui ne fait qu'accentuer l'opinion populaire du Ministère (qui est de plus en plus négative). C'était Rita Skeeter, votre dévouée reporter ! »_

Hermione savait combien Rita mentait sur la fin de l'article, car la communauté sorcière, qu'elle sache, ne s'était jamais plainte du Ministère, même en ces temps de crise. De plus, Hermione savait que cet article n'aurait pas autant d'influence que tous ceux qu'elle avait débité sur Harry : la pluapart des sorciers savaient que le Ministère était débordé, et si en plus des aurors mourraient, aussi inexpérimentés soient-ils…

Cependant, la mort de ces deux Aurors n'allait pas avancer le Ministère, ça, c'était sûr… Pendant ces temps où Voldemort était vraiment au pouvoir, n'importe qu'elle perte était très dure.

_Hermione ma chérie, le thé est prêt !_ fit une voix de femme depuis l'escalier.

_J'arrive, maman ! J'écris une lettre à Harry_, répondit Hermione, d'une voix qu'elle voulait calme.

Elle plia le journal en quatre, l'attacha à la patte de la chouette qu'elle avait eue pour ses seize ans, Neige (qui était la sœur d'Hedwige, magnifique coïncidence) et prit une feuille blanche plutôt petite. Elle y écrivit ces lignes :

_« Cher Harry,_

_Je t'envoie l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier de cette semaine*. Je ne l'enverrai pas à Ron car je pense que, dans sa famille de sorciers, il doit l'avoir lu, et pas toi. J'espère qu'il est aussi outré que moi. Il faut absolument que tu lises le dernière article. Pas la peine de préciser ? Skeeter a encore dit du gros n'importe quoi._

_Je ne sais pas ce que trame l'Ordre. Ils ont parlé d'un plan pour te sortir de chez tes Moldus mi-juillet mais je ne sais pas encore. On devrait bientôt venir te chercher avec eux, quand ils nous auront expliqué tout le plan, sauf si… Non, il faudra que je te le dise en face. Je n'ai pas le temps ni la place sur ma feuille pour tout t'expliquer : c'est bien trop long. J'espère que tu te portes bien et j'ai hâte de te voir._

HermionePlutôt satisfaire de sa lettre, elle mit dans l'autre patte de Neige la petite feuille.

_Tu vas au 4, Privet Drive. Chez ta sœur, en gros._

_Hermione, le thé va refroidir !_

_Oui, maman ! J'ai fini, je… j'arrive._

Hermione ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa s'échapper le volatile, en direction de la maison des Dursley. La jeune fille, quand à elle, passa par la porte de bois et descendit les escaliers vers la cuisine.

Au rez-de-chaussée, dans le salon, se trouvaient Charlotte et Maxime Granger. Ils sirotaient un thé devant un documentaire, en commentant chaque phrase du présentateur.

_Ca a l'air beau, l'Australie._

_Oui, j'aimerais bien y aller._

_Maman, papa ?_

_Ah, Hermione ! Ta tasse est sur la table de la salle à manger._

_Merci._

_Quelque chose ne va pas, ma chérie ?_

_Non, non._ _Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien._

En réalité, _rien_ n'allait bien pour la jeune fille de dix-sept ans. Elle pensait au plan qu'elle avait réalisé pendant tout le mois de juin. Elle y avait pensé, et elle s'était dit que ce serait le meilleur pour ses parents, mais, maintenant que c'était le grand moment, elle ne se sentait pas prête à fond. Même pas à 50 %. Pas du tout, même.

Hermione pénétra dans la cuisine. Le froid du plancher bleu clair remontait par ses pieds nus, comme si un Détraqueur avait pénétré dans la pièce. Elle s'empara d'un geste rapide de sa tasse de thé, sortit de la pièce, remonta les marches quatre à quatre, prit deux papiers et sa plume favorite. Elle écrivit sur chacun des papiers :

_« Je ne le ferai pas. »_

Et elle se mit à pleurer.

_*Dans ma fiction, la Gazette du Sorcier est un journal hebdomadaire, je préfère préciser de suite. _


End file.
